1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to shelving systems. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to utility rack end supports.
2. Related Art
Many shelving or rack systems are commercially available that may be installed in a home, office, garage, warehouse, or other facility to provide storage. Such shelving systems are generally comprised of a number of shelves which are supported by end supports. The end supports are generally framed structures that include vertical members joined by one or more connecting members (such as shelf supports) to provide sufficient strength and rigidity for securely supporting the shelves and the contents placed thereon.
Typically, such end supports are fabricated as a unitary structure. That is, the vertical supports and connecting members are permanently fixed to one another, such as by welding. In this manner, the end supports can provide sufficient rigidity and strength to support the shelving system. This is largely due to the fact that with welded connecting members there is no play between the vertical supports and the connecting members.
While the above described end supports are strong and rigid, they may also be unwieldy for storage, packaging, and transporting. Because the above-described end supports are of a fixed, rigid structure, packaging for a shelving system or utility rack utilizing the end supports must be of sufficient size to accommodate those unitary end supports. For example, the vertical supports may be spaced apart from one another by 18-24 inches or more, requiring that the associated packing be at least 18-24 inches wide to accommodate those supports. This leads to a large packaging size for the shelving systems, which in turn requires more storage space at a manufacturer's warehouse, during shipping, on display at a retail location, and for an end user to transport to an installation location. This additional required storage space increases overhead costs for a manufacturer, including added storage facility costs and shipping fees.
Alternatively, “unassembled” storage shelving and utility racks have been developed. These storage shelving and utility racks use end supports which are produced, shipped, and sold with the vertical members and connecting members comprising entirely disassociated individual members. The members include preconfigured connectors which allow the members to be connected or joined to one another to assemble the unit. This configuration allows the members to be stacked or positioned close to one another during shipping and storage, reducing the amount of space as compared to a rack that has cross supports welded to the vertical end members.
However, in these shelving systems, a purchaser of the rack or shelving system is required to assemble all of the various pieces of the end supports. This may require substantial time and effort of the part of the purchaser, discouraging the purchaser to buy such a product. The user may also incorrectly assemble the end supports, thus causing them to not function as intended. Further, the resulting shelving may not provide sufficient strength and rigidity as compared to a rack with welded end supports. For example, the integrated connectors for the end members generally comprise pins or tabs on one member which are accepted into slots in a corresponding member. The effectiveness of the pin and slot connector configuration depends upon exact alignment or else substantial play is introduced at both ends of all of the cross supports and the vertical supports, thus allowing the shelf or rack to tilt or sway or become unstable. Furthermore, a shelf support is often used as the connector member for the end supports which dictates and limits the placement of at least that shelf member, thus preventing the user from being able to select the desired location of all the shelves. The present invention eliminates that limitation.
Thus, there exists a need for utility rack having end supports that allow for reduced packing size for shipping and storage while retaining sufficient strength, rigidity, and ease of assembly during use.